Talking in Trees
by Itarille
Summary: A young Maedhros and Fingon have a conversation in a tree, involving friendship, siblings, and cake.


Hello. Please review. I like reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to Tolkien's estate. I just borrow them.  
  
Thanks to Nerdanel for beta reading!  
  
*****************************************  
  
Maitimo was happier than he had been in a while. He had sweets, and he was visiting at his half-cousin's house. Findekáno was both his half-cousin and his good friend. Unfortunately, he didn't get to see him very often. Maitimo wasn't sure why, but whenever Nolofinwë was around, his father's lips went all tight, and his eyes got hard. When Ada's eyes got hard, then everyone had to be careful to be extra good, especially Maitimo. But right now, Ada was talking to Finwë, which meant Maitimo had a whole afternoon to play with his favorite cousin.  
  
The young elves wandered off into the edge of the forest beside Findekáno's house. They made their way to a little stream they liked to splash in, and settled on a rock beside it, happily talking about what they had done since they had last been together. Findekáno carefully agreed with everything his friend said. Maitimo was older, and Findekáno worshipped him. He tried to copy everything the other boy did, and at that age would have jumped off a cliff if he saw his friend do it. To him, Maitimo was the perfect role model. After each had sufficiently examined the other's newest bruises, they wondered what to do.  
  
Nobody was paying much attention to the young elflings today. All the relatives were too busy fussing over Maitimo's newly arrived brother. The baby had been born just several weeks ago, and Maitimo already disliked him. He was bald, and he couldn't play any games. Also, he cried all night, and Maitimo couldn't sleep. Worst of all, everyone seemed to like the baby better than Maitimo. They cooed, and squealed and hugged him. They were even giving the baby presents. Maitimo wondered why anyone would waste perfectly good presents on that shriveled, red faced creature. He was the one who should be getting presents.  
  
After a time, Maitimo suggested climbing the tree above them. It was much bigger than anything they had ever tried to climb before. Findekáno was doubtful. He wasn't sure that he could do it. But he couldn't let Maitimo think he was a coward, so he agreed. He began to follow Maitimo up through the branches. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't as hard as he had thought. Their already grubby robes were soon even grubbier, but they kept climbing. Soon they had made it about halfway up the tree, and the rock below them looked quite small. They stopped to rest for a while on a nice large branch.  
  
"Look how far we climbed!" Maitimo said. "Although, I wish we thought to bring more sweets," he added rather regretfully.  
  
"Yes," Findekáno agreed. "But I think dinner will be soon, and Amma made cake."  
  
"I love cake. Almost as much as I love sweets!" Maitimo said, pleased.  
  
"Me too!" Findekáno agreed. "My Amma makes the best. There are strawberries, and two layers of icing!" he boasted. "I bet your Amma doesn't make cake as well as mine does." Maitimo's round face, already very dirty, looked tearful.  
  
"My Amma never makes cake anymore. She is always looking after the baby. Baby needs this, baby wants that. No one has anytime for me," Maitimo said, pouting.  
  
"I have time for you," Findekáno said sincerely.  
  
"I know, Findekáno. I have time for you, too."  
  
They sat there for a few minutes, unusually quiet. Both were content for the moment to just enjoy each other's company. After several minutes passed, Findekáno announced he thought he could smell cake. The pair decided to climb down so they weren't the last ones to get a piece. However, looking down, they realized just how far it was. Maitimo tentatively put his foot down to a lower branch, but could not reach it without jumping slightly, which he was certainly not prepared to do. Findekáno watched him nervously.  
  
"I'm glad you have time for me, Findekáno, because we are going to be stuck up here for a long, long time," Maitimo said somberly, his usually sunny face worried. The two young elflings looked at each other for a moment, before they both yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
*********************  
  
Since they are in Valinor, they use the names they were called then:  
  
Maedhros = Maitimo  
  
Fingon = Findekáno  
  
Fingolfin = Nolofinwë 


End file.
